


The Night We Met

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [16]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Heavy Angst, Multi, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Character, Rough Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2019-10-31 00:27:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: After several attempts at fixing her relationship and broken marriage with Elana Polarson, Buffy gets dumped for good. And as always, Faith is waiting for her. Faith has never stopped loving her.





	1. Cold

_ Are we taking time, or a time out? _

_ I can't take the in-between _

_ Asking me for space here in my house _

_ You know how to fuck with me _

_ Acting like we're not together _

_ After everything that we've been through _

_ Sleeping up under the covers _

_ How am I so far away from you? _

“I told you...I don’t want to talk.” Buffy growled, sliding her fingers into Elana as the she kissed the unnatural redhead with dark aggression. “You know what I want…” She smirked when her ex shivered under her whisper and touch. 

 

“F-fuck...B-Buffy…” Elana whimpered, her hips immediately responding to the slayers touch. It wasn’t fair. 

 

“Quiet. You’re going to be quiet.” Handcuffs bound Elana to the bed and she tugged on the headboard she was attached to before Buffy removed her fingers, licking them smugly. “I’m in control, Elana. I told you I’d stop if you weren’t quiet and tried to move.” 

 

The shapeshifter whimpered before she was smacked in the face. 

 

“You’re hopeless. Maybe I should just leave.” 

 

Elana shook her head violently. 

 

Buffy smiled sadistically. “Since you look so pitiful…let’s say strike three?” 

 

Elana nodded, looking up at her with bashful gratitude. 

 

****

“You’re incredible.” 

 

“Stop it…” Buffy fought a smile as she felt herself blushing. “Are your wrists ok?” 

 

“I told you they’re fine.” Elana smiled at her lovingly, leaning in for another kiss. 

 

“I…” Buffy was cut off, unable to stop Elana’s tenderness from melting her into the sheets. “I hate it when you do that, Polarson.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“I have to go.” 

 

“You don’t.’ 

 

“I have a meeting.” 

 

“Buffy-” 

 

“Elana. Don’t. It’s just sex. I-I can’t do anything more than sex. Not now.” 

 

“You won’t let you-” 

 

“Stop it. Please. I could hire a therapist to tell me what you’re going to say. Drop it. Don’t you have a date anyway?” The blonde’s voice was cold. 

 

“I can cancel.” 

 

“He’s your boyfriend.” 

 

“You could join us. I know you like him.” 

 

“No. I’m going to work. And you’re going on a date. Alone.” 

 

 “I miss you.” Elana grabbed her wrist and there was that stupid kicked puppy look. “Summers, I miss you.” 

 

“Just Buffy, ok?” 

 

“Right.”  She was the worst person in the world. 

  
  


_ "I'm Elana by the way." _

_ "Er, thanks. I'm Buffy, the slayer. Well, one of the slayers. The original slayer. I mean, not the ORIGINAL original slayer but like -- shit, forget it. I'm a slayer." _

_ Elana laughed. “I know who you are, Summers.”  _

 

_ “Summers?”  _

 

_ “Do you prefer Buffy?”  _

 

_ “I…” The way Elana called her ‘Summers’ made her all tingly and teenagery. “Usually, yeah.” Fuck.  _

*****  
  


“Buffy?” 

 

“Sorry, Wil. Zoned.” 

 

“How was your other ‘meeting’?” Willow asked after swallowing a bite of omelette. 

 

“Is it that obvious?” The blonde asked sheepishly. 

 

“Only a lot.” Willow pointed to her own neck for reference. 

 

Buffy’s mouth dropped open and she furiously took out her compact mirror. “I told her not to bite me as-Ahem…never mind.” 

 

“She still loves you…” 

 

“I know.” Buffy chewed her lip and moved her hash browns around. 

 

“Ok.” 

 

“Stop it.” 

 

“I didn’t say anything.” Willow held up her hands in defense as her fork loudly clattered on the plate in protest. 

 

“You didn’t have to, Wil.” Buffy sighed. 

 

“I’m worried about you. Both of you.” 

 

“I know. But...it’ll work out. I just...I need time. And she does too.” The blonde took her best friend’s hand in hers with a half hearted smile. 

 

“If you say so.” Willow didn’t believe a word. 

  
  


****

“Do you think she still loves me?” Elana asked quietly. 

 

“I think you need to move on.” Tara replied while squeezing Elana’s hand. “You two are destroying one another. You need to let this go.” 

 

“I don’t want to lose all that I’ve gained in this. I won’t make you all chose sides.” 

 

“Elana…” Tara smiled and hugged her. “We all love you. That’s not going away.” 

 

“Promise?” She asked. 

 

“Promise.” The blonde hugged the taller woman tightly as Elana’s head rested on her shoulder. Tara kissed her forehead. “We’re not going anywhere.” 

 

*****

“We need to stop.” Elana whispered, tears streaming down her face as she shook. 

 

“I-But...We could-“ 

 

“Summers...we’ve tried counseling, we’ve tried taking breaks, we even tried a clean slate...I think it’s time for us to say goodbye. I can’t keep doing this.”

 

“Don’t you love me?” 

 

“I’ll always love you.” 

 

“Oh. Those words.” Buffy sighed. “I...I’m sorry, Elana. I-I wanted more than anything for us to work.” 

 

“I know.” 

 

“One last kiss?” Buffy asked. “One last..?” 

 

“Kiss. Nothing else. We have to stop.” Elana leaned in and locked eyes with the slayer. “We destroy each other, Buffy.” 

 

“Elana…” The blonde was panicking.  _ “Don’t leave me. You keep me sane. I feel whole when you touch me. You make me feel normal. Like a girl. Like an equal. Don’t leave me.”  _ She touched Elana’s face as she trembled. “Elana, don’t leave me. I love you.” 

 

“You don’t.” 

 

“D-“ Elana cut her off with a passionate and bruising kiss. She melted, oh she melted. Elana did that every moment. 

 

“Please stop.” The younger woman whispered. “I...I don’t want this. But we need this.” 

 

“How do you know that?” Buffy asked. 

 

Elana’s eyes shone with tears. “Because I’m not in love with you.” 

 

_ “Summers…” Elana said before biting back a moan. “Buffy. Buffy! Buffy, the food is cold.” _

_ Buffy’s head poked up from Elana’s neck. “Wha-Oh...um...We should probably...oops.” She said as her face and neck turned red. Elana started laughing. Buffy looked guilty. “Sorry...I got...carried away.” She mumbled. _

_ Elana smirked. “There’s no need to apologize. I missed you too.” She said as the smug look softened into a loving smile. “Plus the containers are microwave safe. Don’t feel guilty.” Elana kissed her cheek. “I had a great time.” _

_ Buffy smiled. “I love you.” _

 

*****

_ Elana rolled her eyes. “Only because picket fences are a cause of death for you.” _

_ Spike smirked. “And because I would never want to mow a bloody lawn.” _

“I let her go.” Elana croaked. 

 

He kissed her softly, his blue eyes gazing at her with tenderness. “Come inside. I’ll make you tea.” 

 

She giggled despite it all. “Tea?? William the Bloody making me tea?” It was absurd and wonderful among all the shit bubbling inside of her. 

 

“Get inside, Elana.” Spike huffed. 

 

“Thanks.” She held his hand and wouldn’t let go until she sank into his comfy leather couch. 

 

Spike is fun to kiss. He’s like that chocolate bar at the end of a hard work day that’s waiting patiently for you in the fridge, the freezer or your bedside table. Or that bottle of wine you know you’ll need on Friday night after terrible customers and a dickhead manager. He’s dirty, he’s warm and wrong in all the right ways. He knows exactly how to touch her, exactly how to make her moan. Elana needs him right now. The smell of cigarettes and leather is comforting and relaxes her tense shoulders as he tosses her shirt off the couch and wipes away her tears. “You’re so nice to me.” She chokes out with a pitiful laugh. “We’re supposed to hate each other. You almost ruined my wedding.” 

 

He sighs.”Hellen did most of that, Love.” 

 

She huffs. “Yeah but…” Elana adjusts herself on his lap and melts as he strokes the now blue hair that’s just above her shoulders. “I’m trying to fight back.” 

 

He snorts. “Mhmm…” There’s that smile she brings out of him. The bemused grin that shows he’s tickled by her idiosyncrasies. The smile that makes her stomach swoop in a way she will not deal with until she knows she can offer him what he’s been asking without even realizing it. Because he deserves it after the hell Buffy put them through. He did his time and now it’s time for her to do hers. 

 

“Do you want her still?” Elana asks. She can think the blonde’s name but she can’t fucking say it. Not for awhile. 

 

“A bit. But not the way I used to.” He replied, looking at her with those blue eyes in that puppy dog way that made her smug and guilty. She couldn’t have him until she fixed herself. 

 

“Can I stay here?” She asked before kissing him tenderly. 

 

“As long as you want.” He replied, gently touching her cheek before leaning in again. And Elana felt a little less broken with every touch. 

  
  
  
  
  



	2. It's Always Been You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's The Fuffy!!

“What the hell are you doin here, B?” Faith flicked the ashes away and glared at her. She knew. She fucking knew. Elana had finally wised the fuck up and left Blondie in the dust. 

 

“Don’t…” Buffy choked out. “Please…” Tears streamed down her face. “Please hold me.” She stumbled into Faith, tripping on that fucked up front porch step. 

 

“It’s always gotta be me…” Faith’s tone was soft and sad. “I’m always gonna be two to your number one. It’s not fucking fair.” She stroked the soft blonde hair, inhaling the scent of lavender mixed with just plain old wonderful Buffy. 

 

“I’m sorry...I’m so sorry.” The older slayer whimpered. “Hold me, Faith. Don’t leave me.” A sloppy and desperate kiss. Little Miss Perfect had been drinking. Faith would have teased her if Buffy had played the flirty, giggly, vapid cheerleader she reverted under normal circumstances. But nothing was gonna be normal for awhile. 

 

Faith melted. Of course she melted. Buffy needed her. And she’d give Buffy everything. Always. “Whatever you need, B.” She promised. She kissed the blonde’s forehead. 

 

*****

Buffy woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon. She then realized she was only covered in a soft black quilt.  _ “Clothes. Need to find my clothes…”  _

 

“Morning B.” Faith stood there a perfect breakfast right on a tray. “You leavin?” 

 

“No! Of course not!” She couldn’t. Not when those brown eyes-she really did have a type. 

 

“Your clothes are in the living room.” 

 

“Faith…” 

 

“What?” 

 

“Why are you being so…” 

 

“Not stabbing you or throwing insults at you? Well...the 90s are over, B. Some of us grew up after Sunny D blew up.” 

 

“I-Well-Are you calling me immature?” 

 

“If the designer heel fits…” 

 

Buffy laughed. She wasn’t expecting to laugh the day after-

 

“Hey…” Faith put down the tray and ran to the bed, touching her face and looking at her worriedly. “Where’s the fire?” 

 

“I just...I miss her.” 

 

“Course you do. She’s Elana. El’s easy to miss.” 

 

“This is my fault. I was awful.” 

 

“It wasn’t all you.” 

 

“What’s wrong with me, Faith? I can’t keep anyone. I was supposed to settle down. Have babies...be normal. Especially since our burden is shared.” 

 

“Someone’s gotta lead em, babe. And you’re good at that, Girlfriend. You’re really good at that. You’re just not cut out for picket fences. But that’s ok. You still got me, B. We can…” Was Faith blushing? “We’ve always got each other. Chosen Two remember? OG?” 

 

Buffy smiled shyly. “You’re kinda sappy sometimes.” 

 

“Must be gettin old. Lucky me.” Faith grinned back at her. “You wanna eat or what?” 

 

“I could eat.” Buffy’s stomach grumbled in agreement and she blushed. 

 

“I’ll be right back.” Faith winked at her and Buffy’s stomach did that over two decade old swoopy thing that she usually ignored when Faith did anything remotely...Faith. 

 

*****

“Morning…” Elana was snuggled against Spike’s chest as she opened her eyes. 

 

“No.” He growled. “Vampire. Mornings don’t exist for vampires.” 

 

She giggled. “Maybe I can help with that.” 

 

“You can try.” A smug smirk was twitching its way onto his face. 

 

Elana kissed him slowly at first, letting it build in intensity as she straddled him. “Like this?” 

 

“Perhaps.” He was more entranced than he let on. She wasn’t Buffy. Elana was a roaring hearth, a cold winter day spent inside among friends. She felt like the perfect phrase in every poem he had written. When she kissed him, Spike forgot about his persona. He was William. The lover. The poet. Buffy had been a bracing swim in a deep ocean. Awakening, powerful, and mysterious. Elana was a clear, refreshing stream in a woodsy meadow. Starting over with a soul, he felt something stir in that undead heart with every kiss and touch. 

 

**** 

  
Buffy loved the taste of bacon on Faith’s aggressive tongue. She loved the dark lipstick stains that came with every hickey. Faith was dangerous the same way she was and hoo boy did it thrill her beyond belief.   _ “She feels like fire...And I want to burn all over.”  _ The blonde slayer let out a moan as she leaned into Faith’s rapid and rough fingers, her legs had already lost feeling from the hours that had come and gone. It probably wasn’t morning anymore.  _ “When was the last time Elana and I-”  _ Stop. Oh. Fuck. Dammit. 

 

“B?” Faith looked at her worriedly. The pleasure had stopped abruptly. “Buffy?” Oh...it was serious now. Shit. “Buffy, are you ok?” 

 

“No...I’m so stupid.” She burst into tears and Faith was holding her, stroking her hair, kissing her tenderly. Who knew Faith could be so soft? She hadn’t been paying attention. Elana. God...she missed Elana. Elana was compassionate. Considerate. Passionate. She couldn’t stop crying as the waterfall of memories and feelings washed over her. 

 

“Buffy...it’s ok. You can miss her. It’s ok.” Faith whispered. “You got to stay with her the longest. Of course it’s gonna hurt like hell.” 

 

“I hate it. I feel so weak.” 

 

“That’s bullshit, B.” 

 

“Is not!” 

 

Is too!” 

 

Buffy giggled, biting her lip as she looked at Faith, unable to believe how incredibly kind and caring the other slayer was being. “Why can’t I pretend to hate you anymore?” 

 

“Because now you’ve seen me naked.” Faith shot her a wicked grin. “Seriously...you keep staring at my chest.” 

 

“Well-um...your boobs are very...um...nice.” Buffy mumbled. 

 

“I see.” 

 

“Yup. First rate.” Buffy slid further into the sheets, her face burning. 

 

“Buffy...I’m sorry you guys split.” 

 

“Me too.” She kissed Faith tenderly, moaning into the deeper response and how the brunette tugged on her hair. “I like when you call me Buffy.” 

 

“Because I don’t?” 

 

“Mhmm...makes it special.” And then...her heart clenched.  _ “Summers…”  _ Elana had always called her ‘Summers’. Even when they were married. It had always tickled her. Made her smile. And god...when Elana had moaned it into her ear-

 

“B?” Faith wiped a tear away from her cheek. 

 

“I’m sorry. I’m ruining the mood.” 

 

“Don’t. It’s ok.” Faith kissed her forehead. “It’s all gonna be ok.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. You Can't Dream Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart bleeds for everyone. No one is right. No one is wrong. Everything hurts.

Elana was home alone after spending the weekend with Spike. She pressed play on the song and let the memories wash over her as she began to sing, turning on the shower. 

_ “Da da da da _

_ Da da da da da _

_ Da da da da da _

_ Some kinds of time are real quick to leave you _

_ Some kinds of time you can't dream away _

_ Some kinds of time are said to deceive you”  _

 

Buffy in a red dress surprising her in Auradon, Buffy kissing her in a lake, Buffy’s hands on her in the limo on the way to the reception. Elana was on her knees, sobbing, the warm water lashing her back comfortingly before the curtain opened and a slight hum of disapproval made her look up. “M-Mulan.” 

 

“I’m coming in.” Was the tired and worried reply. The shorter warrior removed her clothes with hardly a rustle of fabric. She knelt down and lifted Elana’s chin. “Elijah called me.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“I’ve been in Storybrooke.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“Belle is renovating the library.” 

 

“Oh.” Elana stood up as her cheeks flushed, meeting Mulan’s gentle and intense gaze with teary eyes. “Thanks for coming.” She whispered. 

“I’ll always be here when you need me, my love.” Mulan wrapped her arms around Elana’s waist and kissed her passionately. “I’ve missed you.” 

 

Elana sniffled, safe in her girlfriend’s arms. 

 

****

“Spike is dangerous.” Mulan growled curtly. “I don’t trust him.” 

“I’m dangerous.” Elana argued. “Fire and ice elemental shapeshifter...Tigers are big and bad. Therefore, so am I.” 

 

  
“Most tigers don’t cry in the shower and stop eating. You love my cooking. You moan louder when you eat it than when I eat you.” Mulan countered, her eyes on Elana’s untouched plate of noodles and steak. 

 

“I’m not-I’m not hungry.” 

 

“You are. You deserve to eat.” 

 

“Mulan-” 

 

“You do.” 

Elana took a bite and sighed into the taste. “I love you...it’s not fair.”

 

“It isn’t but that’s life.” Mulan grinned before picking up her chopsticks again. 

 

Elana fiddled with her own pair of wooden utensils as she glared at Mulan. “It’s upsetting that you’re the long distance girlfriend.” 

 

“It just makes me more tantalizing.” A playful smile and a licking of lips. 

 

“Very true. But whoever does get you to settle down will be extremely lucky.” 

 

“Maybe I like my life how it is, Elana.” 

 

“I’m glad you’re happy, Mulan. Forgive me.” 

 

“You miss her and you’re projecting.” Mulan snapped up a water chestnut and quirked a brow at her dining companion in gentle accusation. 

Elana’s broad shoulders fell. “I know.” 

Mulan took Elana’s hand in hers, squeezing it gently before rubbing it with her thumb. “You’re going to be alright.” She promised. 

“I know that too.” Elana wiped a tear away. 

****

_ “I’m not monogamous, Buffy.”  _

_ “Am I not enough for you?”  _

_ “It’s not that…”  _

_ “But it is. I’m not enough. You need more than anything I can give you.” Buffy felt tears prickle. “I-I thought we were soulmates. Partners. You p-promised.” She whispered childishly.  _

_ “Summers-“  _

_ “Don’t touch me! Just get out!”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Leave! Go fuck someone else!” Buffy threw a vase and unfortunately Elana caught it.  _

_ “Buffy…”  _

_ “OUT!” Buffy shoved her and the door was shattered and splintered into pieces. Elana’s shock and whimpers of pain made the angry beast in her stomach satisfied.  _

“B? B, wake up.” Faith was looking down at her tenderly. “Just a bad dream, babe.” 

“Memory…” Buffy choked out. “My fault.” 

“B…” 

“I didn’t love her enough.” She whimpered. 

“That happens sometimes.” Faith whispered, lifting up the blonde’s chin in a soft kiss. 

“You shouldn’t-” Buffy sighed. “I shouldn’t be here.”  

“Why not?” Faith took a deep breath.  _ “Don’t make it about you, Asshole. El is still on her mind. She’s hurting.”  _

“Because...because Elana and I just-” The blonde stopped. “I can’t, Faith.” 

 

“It’s the middle of the night, B.” 

 

“I’ll be fine.” 

 

“That’s not-” 

 

“Faith. Don’t.” She started retracing her undress, layer by layer. “I need to be alone.” 

 

“Buffy-” 

 

Buffy kissed the brunette, shutting her up. “I’m not saying never. I’m saying it’s a ‘not now’. The only person I should be sleeping with is me.” She flushed slightly at her word choice and cleared her throat. “You know what I mean. Goodnight.” 

 

****

_ “Was this your therapist’s idea?” Faith accused.  _

_ “This is my decision, Faith. We aren’t healthy.”  _

_ “Flinna, c’mon…”  _

 

_ The monarch retracted her hand.  “I never loved you. I used you. You deserve better.”  _

_ The words hit Faith right in the chest. “You lied to me.”  _

_ “Because I wanted us to work.” Flinna’s tone was gentle and it made Faith furious.  _

_ “Fuck you, Flinna. Get out.”  _

_ “We-”  _

_ “Go.” Faith’s fists shook as she held back tears.  _

*****

_ “I slept with Dom when you were gone.”  _

_ “You...you did what?” Betrayal flooded through Buffy.  _

_ “I-You weren’t answering my calls and I...I got really drunk. Things happened.”  _

_ “You told me I had nothing to worry about.”  _

_ “Well...I-I’m trying Buffy.” Elana flinched in fear.  _

_ “Am I difficult for you to be with?”  _

_ “No. Not at all.”  _

_ “Then why did you...Can you not be faithful?”  _

_ Elana’s hands shook as she took a deep breath. She had to tell her. “I’m not monogamous, Buffy.”  _

_ “Am I not enough for you?”  _

_ “It’s not that…”  _

_ “But it is. I’m not enough. You need more than anything I can give you.” Buffy felt tears prickle. “I-I thought we were soulmates. Partners. You p-promised.” She whispered childishly.  _

_ “Summers-“  _

_ “Don’t touch me! Just get out!”  _

_ “What?”  _

_ “Leave! Go fuck someone else!” Buffy threw a vase and unfortunately Elana caught it.  _

_ “Buffy…”  _

_ “OUT!” Buffy shoved her and the door was shattered and splintered into pieces. Elana’s shock and whimpers of pain made the angry beast in her stomach satisfied.  _

“Elana wake up.” Mulan. Mulan was here.    
  


“Don’t let go.” 

“I’m here.” 

Elana ran her fingers through Mulan’s hair and kissed her desperately, needing to touch something tangible. Tears trickled out of her brown eyes. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Mulan cupped her cheek and it made her feel like a broken plate being held together by the warrior’s steady hands. 

  
  
  



	4. It Won’t Get Better Than This

_ “Faith…” Buffy’s comforting hand on her arm felt like a beautiful lie. Her stomach churned with rage.  _

 

_ “I’m in love with you.”  _

 

_ “...What?”  _

 

_ “I’m in love with you, B.” Faith’s voice was steadier than she had imagined it would be in this moment. “I’ve never loved anyone else like I love you.”  _

 

_ “F-Faith I-I’m….I’m married. And-I...Well-We-I-“ Buffy was blushing. Straight up blushing and flustered. Her lips were twitching like they did when she was trying to pretend she wasn’t at least a little or a lot turned on. Faith knew her girl like the back of her hand.  _

 

_ “I know. But...I thought you should know, B.”  _

 

_ Buffy swallowed and nodded, collecting herself. Putting her slayer walls up before smiling softly. “Thank you for telling me. I know how hard that must have been for you.”  _

 

_ Faith hugged her tightly. “I’m sorry.”  _

 

_ “You can’t help how you feel.” Buffy made it sound like it wasn’t about her and it stung a little.  _

 

_ “Ever since we met...there’s just been…” Faith shrugged. “Something about you. No matter how overused the line is...it’s true.”  _

 

_ “Well...um...thank you.” Buffy bit her lip, squirming in the silence.  _

 

_ “Let’s go to work.” Faith pulled her out of it and the grateful smile was all the brunette could have asked for.  _

 

Every word fueled Faith’s punches as she grunted. Sweat dripped down her back as she forced her rage into every jab, pushing it out of her body, letting it fuel her instead of storing it for ammunition.  _ “Let it consume you so you can let go. Just let go, Faith. If you want to be better...release it.”  _ Angel’s voice...however imagininary, felt like a warm hug. 

 

Buffy. Why did she let herself be so nice to Buffy?  _ “Because I love her. And she was hurting. She needed comfort.”  _

 

A voice of the devil.  _ “Faith...she doesn’t need you. She thinks you’re damaged goods. You’re worth more than second place.”  _ Damn Mayor. She really needed to schedule another therapy session. Fucking ghost never shut up. He would always haunt her. And she hated herself for it. 

  
  


“Are you alright?” David. 

 

“You tell me, mind reader.” She huffed as she got in a few more jabs before stopping. 

 

“You were being loud and I was worried.” Why’d he have to be so fucking nice? And hot. And Elana’s brother. Ugh. 

 

“Sorry...my speakers aren’t used to making static, Snowflake.” 

 

David cocked a brow and was trying not to smile. “Are you ok?” 

 

“Clearly you don’t think I am if you’re about to pull a big bad mentor act, Hot Stuff.” 

 

“I heard the mayor. I know that’s a sore spot for you.” 

 

“Stay outta my head. David.” 

 

“I tried. You project when you’re working out.” 

 

“I’ll find a new gym.” 

 

“Sorry. I just…” 

 

“I know you care. You’re just not the person I want to get all touchy-feely with.” 

 

“I can go.” 

 

Faith surprised them both by kissing him, letting frustration take over. David to her own surprise, kissed her back, wrapping his buff arms around her waist.  _ Stay with me.  _ She asked in her mind clearly. 

 

He nodded, letting her take off his tank top. He was beyond sexy, an eight pack with a red Chinese dragon on his left pec. She hadn’t been expecting a tattoo. “What can I do for you, big boy?” She asked sexily. “Is there anything that freaky wife won’t let you do?” Yeah David was married but it was open so what did she care? 

 

He rolled his eyes. “Big boy? Seriously?” He smirked and picked her up, pushing her against the wall, kissing her fiercely, grinding into her. Oh. That felt good. 

 

“Damn...you’re a killer aren’t you?” She teased. 

 

“Are you sure this what you want?” He asked huskily. 

 

“No. But you’re good at this.” 

 

“Then we’ll stop.” He put her down. 

 

“Wait.” Decent. He was decent. Dammit. “David, wait!” 

 

“No, Faith.” He was firm. “I hope you find what you’re looking for.” David left and she felt worse. 

 

****

Angel didn’t know how his pants ended up in the middle of the kitchen but it wasn’t the first time it had happened and it wouldn’t be the last. He was on the couch with Dominic Beast on top of him. 

 

Dominic was no Buffy but who ever would be? He was gorgeous, lewd and pushed Angel’s buttons in ways Darla had tried but it was never this loving and bemused. Dom was playful and smiling. He lit up Angel’s dark world like how Buffy complimented his shadows. But so far...no loss of soul. It was mostly sex. And warm fuzzy routines. Angel was content with Dominic. It wasn’t sweeping romance but it wasn’t venomous hatred and dark passion either. 

 

“Morning…” Dom mumbled against his chest. 

 

“Is it?” Angel smiled. “How can you be sure?” 

 

Dom pointed to his phone that was covered in notifications. “I see AM.” 

 

“Do you have to go?” Angel asked. 

 

“No, Angel Face.” Dom got up with a flirty grin. “I can stay for breakfast.” He wiggled his eyebrows sexily. 

 

Angel looked down shyly. “That’s not-“ 

 

“I know.” Dom leaned down to kiss him, running careful fingers through the vampire’s hair. 

  
  


Angel melted and smiled stupidly, kissing Dominic with a giggle. “Mmmm…” 

 

“Yes. That would be you. You are yum.” Dom replied as he traced the lines of the perfect chest. “Smoky sexy brood boy…” 

 

“Don’t ruin it.” Angel picked him up and carried the prince to bed, straddling him and kissing his chest as their hips moved in perfect sync. 

 

“Ruin what?” 

 

Angel rolled his eyes before his fingers brushed Dom’s hard cock teasingly. 

 

“Rude.” 

 

“Stop talking.” 

 

“No.” Dom bit the taller man’s lip and looking up at him with a very bratty expression. “I like poking the bear.” 

 

“You’re impossible.” 

 

Dominic laughed which progressed into a moan. “No...you, Angel Face.” He gasped, eyes nearly rolling into the back of his head. 

 

Angel smiled. It was a smile that was hardly ever seen until he had started kissing the prince in front of him


	5. Hits Like Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's shorter than the other chapters. I can't control how my writing ends or begins. I just channel and hope for the best *shrugs*

_ Every time there was a first morning after to be had, Buffy woke up slightly scared that whoever it was wouldn’t be there.  But there she felt arms around her and long hair tickle her back. “Morning,” Elana’s voice was soft and tender. Buffy felt herself blushing.  _

 

_ “Morning,” Buffy turned around with a shy smile and was met with a loving kiss, slow and deep. “Correction...good morning.” She mumbled when Elana pulled away with a smile while resting her hand on Buffy’s cheek.  _

 

_ “It is.” Elana hadn’t stopped smiling and Buffy’s stomach was doing backflips.  _

 

_ “You’re so beautiful.” Buffy studied Elana unapologetically, the muscle, the hair, how her eyes radiated intensity and the smile that she was responsible for.  _

 

_ “Summers, I-” Elana was cut off by a kiss and was straddled.  _

 

_ “Me too.” Buffy kissed her again.  _

 

“Get off the couch.” Elana stirred and the bottle of scotch fell to the floor. “Elana…” The voice was beautifully male and velvety soft. 

 

The brunette’s head hurt. “Eli?” She croaked before throwing up on the vampire’s Italian leather shoes. 

 

He gingerly removed his shoes and picked her up. “Why don’t you and I take a bath?” 

 

“I’m sorry, Eli.” She mumbled while snuggling into his chest. 

 

“It’s alright, Darling.” He whispered. “Shoes are replaceable. You are not.” 

 

“It’s a hangover, babe.” Elana’s face was put in front of the toilet bowl just in time. “I-I’m fine.” 

 

“Alive is different than healthy.” Elijah chided. 

 

She huffed in protest as she shed her clothes, before drawing the bath. A smile tugged on her lips as she felt hands on her bare back. “A millennia of living and you’re still awestruck by a woman’s body.” 

 

“Wouldn’t you be?” His tone was playful as he fiddled with the faucet. 

 

“The human body is a work of art. Perfectly imperfect.” 

 

“Precisely.” He saw the spark in her eyes and felt smug. 

 

Elana groaned. “I can’t believe you just did that.” 

 

Elijah smiled. “You made it easy, Darling.” 

 

She pulled him towards her by his tie and kissed him passionately. All her anguish, her grief over the relationship lost was put on pause by this moment. He was a god and she was happy, blessed to worship him. 

 

The water was shut off and Elana ripped his shirt off eagerly, pushing him into the tub, not caring about his fancy slacks, his now ruined black silk boxers or his overpriced socks. 

 

He stared up at her and there was this immense sense of satisfaction that this being who looked like a man but was a beautiful monster...centuries old and angelic, loved her. It shone through his entire expression like stained glass of a cathedral. “Thank you for coming over, Eli.” She whispered. 

 

“I will always be here for you, Elana.” He touched her cheek and their kisses began again, water spilling everywhere. She kissed down his chest, tossing his sopping wet clothes onto the ruined apartment floor, every moan and sigh a symphony. Elijah’s back arched as she kissed his inner thighs, stroking his hips before gently taking him in her mouth. 

 

When she had him like this, when he let go of his gentleman facade from the pleasure she gave him, the growls and how his fangs were out when he came...poetry.  His perfect chest rose and fell with breathy sighs and glorious moans as she licked and sucked. “P-please, darling…” 

 

She smiled as she took rose from the water to take a breather and look at how desperate he was. “Please what, Elijah?” 

 

“Release me.” 

 

“You aren’t bound.” She taunted. 

 

“Stop denying me.” 

 

She fluttered her lashes coyly and ran a hand down his chest. “Denying you what?” 

 

“An orgasm.” He grunted, annoyed that she had made him speak so provocatively. 

 

She giggled. “Was that so hard?” 

 

He huffed, playfully indigent before she dove back under the water to satisfy him. 

 

****

“I’m worried about you.” They were curled up in bed, bruised, scratched and blissfully sore. 

 

“I know.” She looked away. 

 

“It was a great loss.” 

 

“What’s your point?” She rested her head on his chest while he stroked her hair. 

 

“I-Darling, I wish you would stop isolating yourself from all of us. It’s been a month. You are allowed to mourn but you must not stop living.” 

 

“Eli, I’m fine.” 

 

“Don’t lie to me.” His voice softened. “You don’t have to be strong for me.” 

 

“I feel like half a person.” 

 

“I can’t even begin to imagine.” 

 

“Because Klaus ruined every single one of your great loves.” 

 

“Not all of them,” 

 

Elana turned away from him, her entire body warm and shy. “That-I-Eli!” She whined. 

 

He chuckled, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her neck. “I love you, Elana Polarson.” 

 

“I-I love you too.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Sunsets Fade And Love Does Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so blown away by the amount of views and kudos for this story. I really appreciate all of you.

“Dawn hates me.” Buffy muttered to Willow when she put the phone down. 

 

“Dawn’s upset.” Willow squeezed Buffy’s hand. “She could never hate you.” 

 

“But she’s not gonna forgive me for this anytime soon.” Buffy flopped onto her back, her blonde waves bouncing from the impact annoyingly. “Maybe I should have a hair crisis. It worked for her.” 

 

“Well...it has been awhile since you cut it.” Willow flopped next to her with a smile.

 

“So...retail therapy?” Buffy looked at the redhead hopefully. 

 

“I’m sure we could weasel out of adulting.” 

 

“I will go play weasel with Giles. You weasel Xander.” 

 

“Done and done.” Willow’s smile made her feel lighter. 

 

****

“Why are you asking me if you can go shopping?” Giles huffed as he continued shelving books. 

 

“Because I need you to deputy me. Willow and I are going together.” 

 

“Buffy,” Giles softened. “Are you sure this is what you need after all of this? Perhaps you could t-” 

 

“Don’t.” Buffy cut him off sharply. “I’m not ready to be in therapy, Giles. I just...I can’t.” 

 

He took off his glasses and cleaned them. “Alright. I will hold down the fort. Call when you’re on your way home.” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

He sighed and nodded. He had been very fond of Elana despite the falices of their relationship. They had often read volumes of her family’s history together and her brother David had helped Giles organize the Slayer training program. Buffy’s behavior had been erratic and the smile plastered on his slayer’s face hadn’t reached her eyes in months. Needless to say, Giles was worried. 

 

*****

“Good ole retail therapy, huh?” Xander wasn’t at all surprised. “How is she, Wil?” 

 

“She’s not.” The witch replied flatly. “She’s just not...dealing.” 

 

“I’ve noticed. Her customer service smile she puts on at the office gives me the Stepford Wives.” He shuddered. 

 

“Join the club.” Willow muttered. “I don’t know what else to do so I’m just going with her.” 

 

“And what does Tara think about Buffy doing Buffy-Bot things?” 

 

“She’s been more worried about Elana. Elana hasn’t been answering her calls.” 

 

Xander put his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. “She probably just needs space from the whole enchilada. Tell Tara not to worry.” 

 

“I have been. But I’ve also been busy with Buffy and getting her to talk.” 

 

“Don’t worry, Wil. We’ll get through this. We always do.” 

 

“Yeah...but this isn’t monsters. It’s just life things.” 

 

“They’re not so different.” Xander replied. “Take it from a man who knows.” 

 

Willow rolled her eyes and smiled. “I’ll see you later.”

 

****

_ Elana in a black bikini was making her all tingly. That body...she was desperate to get her hands on it in the worst way possible. She hoped with everything she had Elana couldn’t see how her pupils were big, how her breath was hitching as she watched every curve and every sexy bit of muscle move. She put on a flirty smile and acted like every part of her wasn’t screaming to be touched. God...it had been too long, hadn’t it?  _

 

_ Elana’s breath tickled her ear and Buffy’s body went rigid.   _ _ "I don't think I can help myself around you when you look like this, Summers..." Elana’s whisper went straight between her legs and life wasn’t fair.  _

_ "T-Then don't..." She heard herself say while biting her lip. "Kiss me before I explode." _

_ Their second kiss made her whimper as Elana became a delightful tidal wave. This was what she’d been missing. Sparks. Passion. The whole nine yards. Buffy never wanted it to end and then a tiny beeping noise cut through the moment. _

_ “Fuck...I’ve got class.” Elana’s smile was sheepish. Her eyes were hopeful. “I’ll see you later.” She kissed Buffy on the cheek and swam to shore.  _

_ Buffy had never felt like such a horny teenage boy until Elana had made her trip in a lake because of how those stupidly perfect hips swaying like she was TRYING to hypnotize Buffy. Most. Embarrassing. Date. Ever.  _

 

The hair was just what the doctor ordered. Buffy felt ten years younger and like someone else. Skinny jeans, tight black shirt with cleavage and a new, expensive leather jacket to go with her shaved side and magenta tips. No one would assume she was anyone’s mother for awhile(She still hadn’t moved past the ‘Mom Hair’ trauma of 02). She was her own person and was wearing a nail color that matched the tips of her hair. 

“So?” She smiled, hoping Willow’s face would change into ‘Wow’ smile or maybe let her eyes wander in a ‘can’t be helped way’, that would be new. 

“It sure is different.” Willow replied diplomatically. 

“Wil.” Buffy looked at her sternly. 

“I just...Are you sure this is-” 

“Is it that bad?” She accused, half joking-half anxious. 

“It’s not bad! It’s just...not you.” 

“Good. Maybe I’m really fucking tired of being me.” Buffy snapped. 

“Ok.” Willow was defeated. 

“Wil, I just…” 

 

“We’re all worried about you.” Willow grabbed her hand and Buffy slapped it away. 

“Don’t be. I’m dealing.”

 

 


	7. The Land of Not Coping

_"I just don't want to deal with this right now. I'm taking a holiday from dealing, happily vacationing in the land of not coping."_

 

Faith had just gotten back from the gym and her jaw was on the floor when she saw Buffy on her porch. “B-B?!” 

 

“Hey,” Buffy was looking at her as if she was the last triple chocolate cupcake. 

 

“Y-Your hair...it’s…” Faith was trying very hard not to stare at Buffy’s tits that were making a very big debut in that top. 

 

“You like it?” Buffy twirled it flirtatiously. 

 

“It definitely has my attention.” Faith replied. 

 

“Can I...come in?” Buffy asked while biting her lip. 

 

“B…” Faith gently stood in the other slayer’s way. “You said you needed time. It’s only been a couple of days.” 

 

“Time’s up. I want to get naked and sweaty.” Buffy fluttered her lashes. “And I know that’s what you want.” 

 

“Buffy.” Faith’s tone was stern now. “Buffy, stop it.” 

 

 “Faith, I-I’m sorry.” She was bad. Worse. Awful. 

 

“You can’t just...You can’t do that. It’s not fair.” Faith snapped. “I’m a person, Buffy. And you can’t even explain that away because I don’t bite like your boys do.” 

 

“Faith…” Buffy knew her makeup was ruined. “Faith, please…” 

 

“Don’t. Just...don’t come back unless you mean it.” Faith looked like was going to cry.

 

Buffy’s heart lurched when the door slammed. She was so out of it. She needed help. 

 

  
*****

It was dark and gloomy when Buffy reached the tree house. She could smell the weed mixed with all other herbs as well as...soup? Tea? She wasn’t sure. A curvy blonde came out of the woods with a wooden spoon and a sack full of herbs. “Jen?” Buffy looked at her hopefully. 

 

Jen looked exasperated as she looked Buffy over. “At least you didn’t get bangs…” She sighed. “You know...this is a major conflict of interest for both of us, Buffy.” 

 

“I-I know. But I’m not…” 

 

“Oh I know you’re terrible. Trust me. Elana didn’t have to tell me shit.” Jen snorted. “Go sit in the hammock chair. Have you eaten dinner?” 

 

“No.” 

 

“Shocker. Give me 20 minutes and your phone.” 

 

“My-” Buffy was about to protest but those blue eyes scared her more than usual. She handed Jen her iPhone after shutting it off. 

 

“Thank you.” Jen tucked Buffy’s glittery purple phone into the front pocket of her jeans and climbed up the ladder that served as the main pathway into the front of the treehouse.

 

20 minutes passed slowly. Buffy looked up at the stars and wished things weren’t as shitty as they were. She wished she had tried harder with Elana and she missed the ease of the beginning. Her heart was a big nasty lump of coal. It hurt with every thump. _“If I could turn back time indeed.”_

 

“Ok...I’ve got lemon pepper trout and baked balsamic veggies.” Jen’s voice and the clink of plates made her jump. “Eat first and then we’ll talk. There’s no use ruining your mascara and foundation further because you’re starving.” 

 

Buffy nodded. She took a bite and moaned at the taste. Jen gave her a look and she blushed, clearing her throat before eating silently till she was done. “How is she?” Was Elana doing better or worse? She had to know. Even if both answers would hurt. 

 

“Better. But Elana knows how to share how she’s feeling a little bit more than you do.” Jen replied coldly before taking a deep breath. “But we’re here about you.” 

 

“I don’t know who I am without being The Slayer.” Buffy was shocked at how easy it was to say it. “I had this big burden and I never got to find out. High school was a bust, college just wasn’t worth it without learning about Slaying. And even then...I was bored.” She sighed. “I want to be normal. I want to be free.” 

 

“What does normal even mean?” Jen countered. “I’m no Slayer. Am I normal?” 

 

“You’re a witch.”

 

“That’s not an answer to either.” 

 

“I didn’t want magic or supernatural spookies to screw me up.” 

 

“Well, they did. School also isn’t be all or end all, Honey. And...you are the Slayer. You are Buffy the Slayer. It’s what makes you Buffy. It’s also why Elana fell in love with you. I highly doubt Elana would even know your name if you had been a thirty-something blonde with a boring Bachelor’s degree.” 

 

Buffy was stunned. “I just...I wanted to-” 

 

“To be a cheerleader. To be the prom and homecoming queen with a nice normal boyfriend. You wanted the American dream, Buffy. And it all seemed in reach until you killed your first vampire. I’m sorry that the universe robbed you of that.” Jen squeezed her hand. 

 

Buffy burst into tears and hugged Jen tightly. No one had ever apologized for what she had lost and her heart felt heavier than ever as the grief came pouring out of her at long last. 

 

Jen stroked her hair and gave her tissues, letting Buffy ride it out. Thirty minutes passed and then Jen broke the silence as quietly as she could. “Here’s the thing. Relationships are hard for you. That’s ok.”Her voice was filled with comfort and compassion. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. I really am. But the only person that’s keeping you from living and growing is you, Buffy.” 

 

 

  
“How do I start?” Buffy asked, her voice very small. 

 

“You can come visit me and we can do some hard work.” 

 

“Are you a therapist too?” 

 

“Not officially. But I’m qualified. I’ve got multiple degrees in social sciences.” Jen shrugged. “Online courses were a fun way to pass the time for awhile. I like learning. Now when are you available next week?” 

 

“You’re...you’re Elana’s best friend.” Buffy stammered. 

 

“That doesn’t mean I won’t help you. Angel was Faith’s sponsor so she’d unevil herself.” 

 

“Tuesday. Tuesday nights.” 

 

“I can do Tuesday nights.” Jen smiled and squeezed her hand. “I’m proud of you, Buffy.” 

 

“You’re not going to tell her, are you?” 

 

“No.” Jen promised. “Patient confidentiality is something I take very seriously.” 

 

“Can I have my phone back?” 

 

“Promise me you’ll delete everything that is the faintest hint of Elana.” 

 

“I...I can’t.” 

 

Jen nodded. “When you’re ready...I would recommend doing so with Willow.”

“Jen?” 

 

The other blonde smiled warmly. “Hm?” 

 

“Thank you.” 

 

“You’re welcome.” Jen handed her the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to make something clear. I love Buffy Summers and how perfectly flawed she is. This fic is about Buffy getting resolution on some issues that I personally believe weren't touched on enough. Buffy isn't the bad guy. No one is in the right or wrong. And I want to thank all of you for the views and helping my motivation with each kudos and hit I have received. This work is helping me through a rough time and so are you.  
> All my best,  
> Harley <3


	8. Mr. Duplicity

“You shouldn’t be here.” Elana sighed as she looked at the glittering ring of the dark haired woman.

 

“I wanted to see you,” The hand with said ring reached for Elana across the sticky Starbucks table. Elana didn’t retract her hand. She couldn’t. 

 

“Aren’t you worried about Buffy?” 

 

Dawn snorted. “No. Buffy needs to get her head of her own ass before I give a shit.” 

 

“She’s your sister, Dawn.” 

 

“Doesn’t excuse it.” 

 

“It wasn’t-” 

 

“I know what happened, Elana.” Dawn cut her off and went to get their drinks. “You were honest when you made a mistake and then she resented you instead of leaving.” 

 

“Dawn-” 

 

“No. She hurt you.” Dawn huffed before taking a sip of her latte. 

 

“I still think your conviction is more suited to law.” Elana mused. 

 

Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled at this old but playful argument. “Lawyers are terrible. And the more lady doctors out there, the better.” 

 

“I’m aware, Dr. Summers.” Elana chuckled. 

 

“That’s me.” The older woman winked at her former sister in law. 

 

****

_ “I like her better than all of them.” Dawn promised.  _

 

_ “Even Spike?” Buffy asked with a raised brow as they watched Elana dance with Tara.  _

 

_ “Even Spike.” Dawn reassured her.  _

 

_ “I can’t believe Dad sent his invitation back.” Buffy was close to tears for the umpteenth time. It was her wedding day.  _

 

_ “We don’t need Dad.” Dawn inisted. “Mom gave us her blessing and Giles is here.”  _

_ “Love?” Elana had come over looking oh so stunning in her tux. “Hey...what’s wrong?”  _

 

_ “She misses Dad.” Dawn replied.  _

 

_ Elana nodded knowingly. “Come dance with me, Summers.”  _

 

_ Buffy couldn’t help the smile creeping in from the realization that Elana wasn’t going to stop calling her ‘Summers’ despite the fact that they were both ‘Summers-Polarson’ now. “O-ok.” She was pulled into Elana’s arms and a bruising kiss.  _

 

_ “Have fun, Lovebirds.” Dawn giggled. Elana winked at her.  _

  
  


****

“You’ve been avoiding me.” Tara was at the apartment when Elana got back. 

 

“I-” Elana couldn’t lie to Tara. She just couldn’t. “I needed space.” 

 

“How are you?” Tara took her hand and squeezed it. “Can I come in?” 

 

“Yeah.” Elana didn’t want to answer the first question. She held the door open for Tara, watching the blonde and marveling at her beauty. Tara was an ethereal presence in her baby blue sundress, her hair catching the sunlight from the living room bay window. Her nails were a rosy pink as were her lips. Buffy was so wildly different from this forest nymph, this soft and powerfully compassionate-

 

“Elana?” Tara was blushing slightly under the intense gaze, unsure of why Elana was watching her so carefully. 

 

“I-I’m sorry...I-I was...I was thinking and...you’re really beautiful.” Wow. Lame. 

 

“Are you gonna kiss me too?” Tara teased despite her worry and confusion. 

 

“No. I...I was…” The brunette started to cry, overwhelmed by thoughts and emotions, running into Tara’s comforting embrace, smelling of sage and sandalwood as they curled up onto her couch. 

 

****

Faith found herself at the door of one David Polarson. “I’m sorry.” She blurted, nervous and letting him into her mind willingly. 

 

“Say it. It’s too easy the other way.” David gently pushed her  away from his touch, setting up walls between them. 

“I want you. I-I need to be close to someone. You...you felt good.” 

 

“So I’ve heard.” He replied dryly. “Buffy will be pissed if we go through with this.” 

 

“I don’t care what B thinks.” That scoff was believable. 

 

“Ah-huh. I was in your head, Faith. I know better. And even if I wasn’t...you’re shit at lying. You’ve just got charm that men can’t see past.” 

 

“And you’re different?” Faith raised a brow. 

 

“No.” He smirked. “I’m not blind.  But I have self control.”   


“Let me in. I don’t care. Please. I need a distraction.” 

 

“You have someone else you could go to.” 

 

“But-” 

 

“You know Buffy hates her now.” 

 

“Yeah. C’mon, David.” 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

“Is your wife home?” Could Midge be fucking shit up for her? 

 

“No. She’s working late and she has a date.” 

 

“Then kiss me.” Faith put a hand on his chest and heard his breath hitch. 

 

“No.” His voice was gentle but firm. “Don’t ask me again, Faith.” His hand lingered in hers for a moment before letting go and shutting the door. 

 

The next door Faith’s hand knocked on next lead to a penthouse apartment. A gorgeous blonde opened it. She was petite, tan and 122. Her blue eyes studied Faith with compassion. “You shouldn’t be here, Faith.” An Alabama accent of times gone by floated into the Slayer’s ear temptingly. 

 

“Don’t push me away, Ace.” She was close to tears. 

 

Adara, grabbed the black tank top and pulled her into a harsh kiss. “This is a bad idea.” She whispered, closing the door with a wave of her hand. 

 

“I’m full of those.” Faith whispered, shoving the vampire witch onto the lavish navy blue couch. 

 

“I remember,” Adara seemed to impossibly blush at the memory. She grabbed a fistful of dark hair and kissed Faith, all tongue and teeth. 

 

“You missed me, Ace.” Faith taunted. 

 

Adara rolled her eyes as Faith kissed her neck, moaning softly from the sensation. “Of course I did, you silly girl.” 

 

Faith pushed the ice blue silky fabric keeping her from Adara’s breasts upwards, sucking on a perky and small nibble. 

 

“Doesn-ohhh...you’re in love with herrrr...mmmm…” Adara’s back arched. 

  
  


“She doesn’t love me. She tolerates me.” Faith grumbled. 

 

Adara lifted Faith’s chin up with a single finger, their eyes locking. “She more than tolerates you, Faith. The other night wouldn’t have happened if she just tolerated you.” 

 

“You know?” Her brown eyes flashed. 

 

“You were drunk after.” Adara’s voice was gentle. “You called. You were cryin.” 

 

“I...Oh.” Faith tried to kiss Adara again. 

 

“Sweetheart...stop. Can we just talk? At least for a little while?” 

 

“You played me, Ace.” Faith grumbled. 

 

“So I did.” Adara chuckled. “Tea?” 

 

“You got the peppermint?” 

 

“Always.” Faith’s forehead was kissed before the vampire left the couch. 


End file.
